In the End
by Khyharah
Summary: It was a bad idea for sure. But it was something he would do over and over.


**For the Marvelously Magical Facebook Group Roll A Drabble, 8/18. My Roll was Charlie Weasley/Dr. Stephen Strange/Break Up. Inspired by Cole Swindell, "Break Up in the End". My first try on a Roll-A-Drabble and I kinda like it. Enjoy!**

It was in the mountains of Tibet where they met. Charlie was searching for a rare Blue-Ridge Tibetan Uni-horn and had stopped at a mid-range inn for the night. The locals let the strange traveler be at the end of the bar. He'd sat there for a couple of hours and enjoyed some stew and nursed a very thick ale. It was almost like being at a pub back in England.

When the door opened around 10 o'clock, the cold breeze it admitted startled Charlie out of his wandering thoughts. A tall man wearing a red cloak walked in looking around the inn critically. Charlie was immediately on guard. There shouldn't have been any other wizards in the area as he had come on the trip alone and the nearest wizarding village was miles away. He tapped the wand in the holster on his left arm to reassure himself and watched the man out of the corner of his eye.

His distinctive American accent first caught his interest. Charlie was really a sucker for accents. His eyes were sharp, scanning the room as he ordered his stew and a water. He sat on the stool by Charlie as he waited for his food. Charlie hung his head closer to his bowl, letting his long auburn locks hang on either side of his head. Through the strands, he took in the stranger. He was tall and lean, but looked solid. Not wiry at all. The cloak he wore seemed to have a mind of his own as it floated around him. His hair was dark with attractive white streaks right at his temples and his goatee was neat and trim, framing his full lips. "Not bad at all" Charlie thought.

"Is it good?" Charlie was jerked from this thoughts as the stranger addressed him. Charlie glanced at the man briefly before turning back to his mostly empty bowl, blush deep on his face. He cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah I suppose. It's not my mum's but it's decent." He felt the man beside him shift.

"British huh?" his voice was deep and rolled easily into Charlie's ears. Charlie just nodded, head still down.

"Strange."

Charlie raised his head and eyebrow at the man. "No more strange than an American at an inn in the middle of the Tibetan mountains."

The man chuckled, deep and throaty. It did things to Charlie that he hadn't felt in many years. He found he liked it very much. "No, sorry. Dr. Stephen Strange." The man stuck his hand out. Charlie didn't hesitate and grabbed it, shaking firmly. "Charlie Weasley".

That first night they talked. About their lives (though both skirted around their different forms of magic), interests, families (well at least Charlie's family). The next night it was more ale and shots of something call raksi (burned better than firewhiskey that's for sure) and more laughter that Charlie hadn't realized he had needed. And so it went, every night for a week and a half. Even after they had discussed their forms of magic, their conversations never faltered, only got more intimate. They seemed to be sitting closer together every night and accidental touches became more deliberate. It was nice to have someone to talk with that could understand the need for secrecy.

The first time they kissed was two weeks into their "friendship". They had taken their drinks outside where Charlie had a cast a charm to keep the area warm. Stephen had leaned in, not hesitant in the least. His lips had been soft and warm against Charlie's and he knew that he was done for.

His parents had floo'd in for a visit a month and a half after they met. Stephen had met them of course, and charmed the pants off of Molly and patiently explain how x-rays worked to Arthur. When Bill and Fleur stopped in a week later, he discussed runes with Bill and made jokes in fluent French with Fleur. Somehow, Stephen was everything Charlie could have wanted in a partner. Attentive, friendly, smart as a whip, sarcastic in a way that Charlie appreciated.

That's why it was his best and worst mistake.

Charlie found his dragon, deep in a cave in the Tanggula range. He documented everything he could about it, noting his light eating habits and iridescent blue/grey wings that reminded him of the way Stephen's eyes could change shades in an instant. He was there for half a year spending his days (and a few nights) with the dragon whom he named Drook. His nights were spent at the inn or in a tent with Stephen. Clothing was optional many nights as they learned every crease and scar on each other's bodies.

Their last night together, there was no pretense between them. Stephen knew what was going to happen the next day and while neither liked it, they accepted it. They didn't really sleep that night just spent the time wrapped in each other's arms. No words were exchanged as the sun rose. They dressed and made their way to the spot that Charlie would take his portkey to the closest wizarding village. Their eyes met, sapphire against stormy grey.

Stephen sighed and stroked a wayward tangle of hair behind Charlie's ear. "I will miss you." His words were sad, voice low and deep as when they met.

Charlie just smiled. "Me as well." They embraced one more time and Charlie turned to pick up the sardine can portkey. He smiled affectionately as the can activated and he was whisked away.

He knew it was bad idea to begin with. It could only end one way. There was no way it could be more than a fling. But the heart seems to want what it wants. It took time to get over it for sure, but Charlie knew one thing. Even knowing where it would lead and how it would end, he would do it all over again. It was worth it.


End file.
